


2am Drumming Sessions

by vivala_stylinson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is the annoying neighbour that plays drums at dumb times, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivala_stylinson/pseuds/vivala_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is Luke's new neighbour. He tends to play the drums too loud at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am Drumming Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a ship and this where I got the idea.

Luke had just laid down to bed at 12am. He fell asleep rather fast. At 2:12am that's when it started. The loud annoying sounds of his new neighbour playing drums. "Ugh" Luke groaned as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Fucking second night here and he's playing drums." Luke mumbled to himself. Instead of going over there and bitching his ear off he just decided to stay up and watch some tv till the drummer over there decided to call it quits. Luke watched a movie and a half before his neighbour decided to stop. 4:32 was the time he stopped. Luke crawled back into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. \--- The next night Luke decided to go to bed earlier so when drummer did start he looked alright when he went over there to tell him to knock it off. It's like his drummer neighbour had planned jam sessions starting between 2am and 2:30am, tonight he started at 2:04. Luke jolted awake to the loud crash of a cymbal. Three night now that he has been woken up. He put on a shirt and slippers and marched out the front door to his neighbours house. He rang the door bell and the drumming stopped. The man who opened the door was tall, just a little shorter than Luke was, muscular, and very handsome. "Hi?" the drummer said "Good morning. Your drumming pretty loud for 2:12." "Oh sorry. I'm Ashton by the way." "I'm Luke. But seriously try to drum quieter." "I'll try. Here I'll give you my number so you can tell me if I'm being too loud." Luke quickly typed in the numbers Ashton was giving him then texted him so he knew who it was. "Well I'm going to go back home. Goodnight." "Night, I'll try to drum quieter." Luke walked back to his house went inside and sighed. Ashton was beautiful. He walked into his bed and stripped down to just his pyjama pants and got cozy. As if Ashton knew he just got comfortable he started to drum again. Luke rolled over and grabbed his phone and texted Ashton. "Really?" It was a few minutes before the drumming stopped and Luke got a text back then the sound resumed. "Yep! It would be a shame if you came over again to shut me up." Luke half snorted half groaned at the text. "Are you flirting with me??" No reply. He waited 10 minutes before he got up again and walked to his house for a second time. He pressed the door bell and the drumming stopped. "Back again?" Ashton said smiling. "Yeah sure." Luke said rolling his eyes. "Why don't you come in?" Ashton stepped aside and Luke walked into his house. It was very different. "I was." Ashton said "What?" "Flirting. I was flirting with you." "I guessed so." "That was probably a weird way to start talking with someone." "Not at all. Very straight forward, I like it." "Well then, how about we go sit down?" Ashton lead Luke to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Take a seat anywhere." Luke sat down on the couch a seat away from Ashton. "So your not bothered by my little bit of flirting?" "Nope, rather enjoyed it." Luke smiled at Ashton and there was a connection that you could see. Ashton moved so he was sitting right beside Luke. "Your really cute you know." Ashton said "Look who's talking." Ashton leaned in and brushed his lips against Lukes sending fireworks through his body. Ashton just teased and teased by brushing his lips past Lukes. "Just kiss me!" Luke whispered harshly Ashton pressed his lips to Lukes making fireworks erupt. Luke pushed him back so he was on top of Ashton. Their mouths moved in sync finding new places, new feelings. Once they parted to breath Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke and held him to his chest, just laying there. Luke fell asleep from lack of sleep these past few days so Ashton took it as an opportunity to snap a cute picture and send it to him. Ashton drifted to sleep with Luke on him. Ashton and Luke could both admit that they were one of the cutest people they ever met. Sometimes loud drumming has its perks.


End file.
